


Trying To Sleep

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Lazy mornings can still be lazy mornings if they happen at sunset, right?
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Trying To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer." + KobraCola

The sun was barely touching the horizon when the Kobra Kid finally blinked awake. The sunlight was a dim orange glow through the curtains, and for once, Kobra didn’t feel the need to grab his sunglasses. His eyes drifted shut slowly, the bed was soft and warm, he suppressed a yawn and debated just staying in bed a little longer.

As he drifted in and out, the body next to him started to stir. The movement startled Kobra and his eyes flew open. But Cherri Cola stopped moving and hummed gently, letting Kobra know that it was just him.

“Mornin’, Kobes,” Cherri murmured, resuming stretching as Kobra relaxed back into the mattress.

“‘S evening,” Mumbled Kobra as he pressed his face into the pillow. “An’ we should stay in bed a little longer.”

“Why would that be?” A laugh slipped in with the question and Cherri rolled a little closer to Kobra.

“Warm.” Kobra replied simply.

Cherri let out a real laugh at that, just a soft one. “Do you want- ?” He left the question unfinished, raising one arm under the blanket.

Kobra quickly took advantage of the invitation and curled into the circle of Cherri’s arms. Cherri shivered a bit as Kobra pressed cold fingers to his collarbone, but Kobra followed it up with a soft kiss that had Cherri sighing contentedly.

“We still have to get up soon,” said Cherri into the top of Kobra’s head. “I need to stop by Gerties, remember?”

Kobra ignored the comment, moving his way up Cherri’s neck and dropping kiss after kiss on the sleep-warmed skin.

“Five more minutes?” Kobra whispered into Cherri’s ear. He followed the question up by nipping at Cherri’s earlobe but pulled back with a grin as Cherri shivered again.

“Five more minutes,” agreed Cherri.

Grinning, Kobra grabbed Cherri’s shoulders and rolled him onto his back, climbing up to straddle his thighs. Cherri wrapped his hands around Kobra’s waist at first, but when Kobra buried his hands in Cherri’s hair, Cherri mirrored the action.

The kisses tasted sweet if a little stale with morning breath. Neither of the ‘joys really minded, though, and they exchanged deep kisses, pulling each other closer like a shipwrecked man grasps a life preserver.

Long before either of them felt like pulling back, Cherri’s radio beeped from the desk across the room. He pulled Kobra down into another long kiss before tapping his hip twice. Kobra swung his leg off of Cherri’s form with a disappointed groan.

“That’ll be Gertie,” Cherri apologized as he sat up, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

“That’ll be Gertie,” agreed Kobra. He surged forward to messily fit one last kiss to Cherri’s lips, then allowed his boyfriend to go answer the persistently buzzing radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anonymous person that requested this!! Any excuse to write some soft ass kobracola.  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, or [send me an ask](sleevesareforloser.tumblr.com/ask), or [ send me a prompt!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
